Plastic scented films in the form of long tubes have been used for disposal of diapers in stand-along units, such as the Diaper Genie by Playtex Products of Westport Conn., USA, in which the tube is dispensed from a container in the unit and then drawn and twisted by the user between used diapers to minimize odors there from. When the unit is full, the tube and diapers individually captured therein are disposed of.
Other units have been developed for disposal of sanitary napkins and tampons, such as the Sanitary Disposal Unit manufactured by SDU of Australia, which has a liner bag which is compressed by the user between inserted sanitary napkins and/or tampons. The user is instructed to first wrap the used product in toilet paper or a wrapper prior to insertion in the Sanitary Disposal Unit. When the unit is full, the bag is removed for disposal and replaced with a new bag. Such bags in the Sanitary Disposal Unit are scented and have anti-bacterial characteristics, and are large enough to store in the unit up to 15 sanitary items. Thus, these bags are not practical for separate use outside of a Sanitary Disposal Unit for discreet personal disposal of an individually used feminine hygiene product, as they are too large and bulky for such purpose. Moreover, such units for storing sanitary items are not typically present in public bathrooms, rather often a container with a hinged lid is present for disposing used items, and as a result such container can become unsightly when opened, unsanitary, and can leak odors. Thus, a small discreet bag is desirable for disposal of a used feminine hygiene product that is available from stall mounted dispenser units or easily portable in a purse or handbag, and especially bags which are scented, sealable, and anti-microbial to resist growth of odor causing bacteria. Furthermore, such a small discreet bag when sealed may be disposed in normal trash bins, thus avoiding the expense of providing, cleaning, and maintaining separate disposal containers specially for used feminine hygiene products in public bathrooms, and avoiding clogged plumbing and waste-water pollution when used feminine hygiene products are improperly disposed in toilets.
Scented purple bags are sold by CeDo Ltd. of Telford, Shropshire, UK under the names Pop-ins or Ladymate for disposal of used feminine hygiene products. However, these bags despite tying portions are not anti-microbial, and thus after receiving a used feminine hygiene product can become odorous. Also, these bags can become unsightly, as their colored plastic material is practically see-through and do not sufficiently conceal used feminine hygiene contents. Thus, it would further be desirable to provide a small discreet bag that is in addition to being anti-microbial to resist growth of odor causing bacteria assists in concealing bag contents to the human eye.